icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Seddie Songs
There are a lot of songs that fit the Seddie relationship. This is a page for any of these songs. Seddie Songs If you hear a song that reminds you of Seddie, feel free to add it to this list. 'Offical Seddie Song' The official Seddie song (among the fandom) is Running Away by AMhttp://www.sweetslyrics.com/344183.AM%20-%20Running%20Away.html . Fans consider this as the pairings official song because it was played during Sam and Freddie's kiss in iKiss and it fits their relationship. 'Seddie Songs' '#' *"7 Things" - Miley Cyrus *"365 Days" - Leon Thomas and Victoria Justice 'A' *"About You Now" - Miranda Cosgrove *"Accidentally In Love" - Counting Crows *"Airplanes" - B.O.B feat. Hayley Williams *"All The Wrong Places" - Tyler Ward & Justin Reid *"All Kinds Of Wrong" - Miranda Cosgrove *"All Over You" - Live *"Already Gone" - Kelly Clarkson *"A Moment Like This" - Kelly Clarkson (This pertains to the breakup) *"Amazing" - George Michael *"Angel To You (Devil To Me)" - The Click Five *"Animal" - Neon Trees *"As Long As You Love Me" - Justin Bieber ft. Big Sean 'B' *"Baby One More Time" - Britney Spears *"Bad Romance" - Lady Gaga *"B-e-a-utiful" - Megan Nicole *"Beautifully Broken" - co-written and originally done by Ashlee Simpson, the version by Gov't Mule is Freddie's view of Sam. *"Because Of You"-Kelly Clarkson *"Before The Worst" - The Script *"Begin Again" - Colbie Caillat *"Bitter Sweet Symphony" - The Verve *"Blah Blah Blah"-Ke$ha *"Boyfriend" - Big Time Rush *"Boyfriend" - Justin Bieber *"Boy Like You" - Ke$ha ft. Ashley Tisdale *"Bring You Back" - Hawthorne Heights *"Broken Hearted" - Karmin *"Better" - Jennette McCurdy (Sam pov after the breakup) 'C' *"Call Me" - Kari Kimmel (composed by Robbie Nevill) *"Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore" - REO Speedwagon *"Check Yes, Juliet" - We The Kings *"Cooler Than Me"- Mike Posner *"Crush" - David Archuleta *"Catch Me"-Demil Lovato *"Cruel To Be Kind" - Nick Lowe (re-done by Letters To Cleo) *"Closer To Heaven" - Dominik Buchele *"Cover Girl" - Big Time Rush 'D' *"Dark Side" - Kelly Clarkson *"Definitely Maybe" - FM Static *"Disgusting" - Ke$ha/Miranda Cosgrove *"Do You Want Me(Dead?)" - All Time Low *"Don't Forget" - Demi Lovato (This describes how Sam may have felt in iOpen A Restaurant) *"Drive By" - Train 'E' *"Endgame " - R.E.M. (No lyrics, but the title says it all) *"E.T." - Katy Perry ft Kanye West *"Everytime We Touch (slow version)" - Cascada 'F' *"Fall To Pieces"- Avril Lavigne *"Falling For You" - Colbie Caillat *"Fall For You" - Secondhand Serenade *"Fifteen"- Taylor Swift *For That I Hate You - Meagan Martin 'G' *"Get Back" - Demi Lovato *"GirlShapedLoveDrug" - Gomez *"Girlfriend"- Avril Lavigne *"Give A Damn" - Rocket to the Moon 'H' *"Hate That I Love You" - Rihanna and Ne-yo (How Sam felt during ILMM) *"Heartbeat" -Scouting for Girls" *"Head Over Feet" - Alanis Morissette *"He Could Be The One" - Hannah Montana (Miley Cyrus) *Here Comes Trouble - Honor Society *"High Maintenance" - Miranda Cosgrove ft. Rivers Cuomo *"Homeless Heart" - Jennette McCurdy *"Hot N' Cold" - Katy Perry 'I' *"I'd Lie" - Taylor Swift *"If Cupid Had A Heart" - Selena Gomez *"If You Only Knew" - Savannah Outen ~ This could describe Sam's feelings leading up to IOMG *"I Got You" - Leona Lewis *I Hate Everything About You - Three Days Grace *"I Hate Myself For Loving You" - Joan Jett and the Blackhearts *"Infected" - Bad Religion *"Invisible" - Taylor Swift ("...and you can't see me wanting you the way you want her Carly...") *"Iris" - Live *"It Is You" - Dana Glover *"I Want You Back" - The Jackson 5 *"I Won't Say I'm In Love" - Susan Egan 'J' *"Just Hold On" - Justin Reid *"Just The Girl" - The Click Five 'K' *"Kiss With a Fist" - Florence and the Machine - Relation to iOMG: "That's it, get out here before I do a double fist dance on your face." Sam kisses Freddie. *"Kiss Me"-Tiffany Thornton *"Kissin' You" - Miranda Cosgrove 'L' *La La Land - Demi Lovato ( In the song, she speaks about changing, it could be a reference to iLove You where Sam is to be more normal and Freddie abnormal, Sam would be saying 'she's never gonna change' ) *"Last Kiss" - Taylor Swift *Let You Down - Three Days Grace (How Freddie and Sam break up, and Freddie 'crushes' on Carly again after he tells Sam 'I love You') *"Long Way Back Home" - Barenaked Ladies (relates to Sam's feelings at the end of 'iSpeed Date') *"Love The Way You Lie"- Eminem ft. Rihanna *"Love How It Hurts" - Scouting For Girls *"Love Like Woe" - The Ready Set *"Love Is On The Way" - Jennette McCurdy *"Love You Hate You!" - Keke Palmer 'M' *"Make You Feel My Love"-Adele *Me and You Against the World - KeKe Palmer and Max Schneider *"Me With You" - Jennette McCurdy *"Miss Independent" - Ne-yo *"Missing Me" - Rj Helton *"My First Kiss" ~ 3Oh!3 Feat. Ke$ha *"My Happy Ending"- Avril Lavigne *"My Life Would Suck Without You" - Kelly Clarkson 'N' *"Na Na Na" - One Direction *"Never Knew I Needed" - Ne-Yo feat. Cassandra Steen 'O' *"Oh Darling" - Plug In Stereo ft Cady Groves *"On My Way" - Boyce Avenue *"One Of The Boys" - Katy Perry *One That Got Away - Katy Perry *"Our Song"- Taylor Swift 'P' *"Parachute" - Cheryl Cole *"Pieces" - Red *"Please Don't leave me" - P!nk *"Purple Rain" - Prince *"Perferct'-Hedly" 'R' *"Rewind " - Ali Brustofski *'Running Away - AM' *'Replace Your Heart - The Wanted' 'S' *"Safe and Sound" - Taylor Swift feat. Civil Wars *"Secrets" - OneRepublic *"Set Fire To The Rain" - Adele *"She" - Parachute ("...how can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive ?") *"She's Always A Woman" - Billy Joel - this describes Freddie's feelings towards Sam, and explains that no matter how mean she can be to him he'll always love her. *"She's Killing Me" - A Rocket to the Moon *"She's So Lovely" - Scouting For Girls *"She's a Lady" - Forever The Sickest Kids *"She Will Be Loved" - Maroon 5 *"Shut Up and Kiss Me" - Orianthi ("...it's a love (love) hate (hate) relationship!..." the whole song really explains them) *"Sk8er Boy" - Avril Lavigne *"So Close" - Jennette McCurdy *"Someone Like You"-Adele *"Someone like you" - Summer Set *"Something 'Bout Love" - David Archuleta *"Somebody That I Used To Know:-Goyte Ft. Kimbra *"Sparks Fly" - Taylor Swift *"Stolen" - Dashboard Confessional *"Strangely Beautiful"- Shealeigh *"Stuck" - Stacie Orrico *""Stuck Like Glue" - Sugarland *"Summer Paradise" - Simple Plan ft. Sean Paul 'T' *"The Hardest Thing" - Tyler Ward *"Tangled Up In Me" -Skye Sweetnam *"Tell Me a Lie" - One Direction *"Thanks That Was Fun" - Barenaked Ladies (Sam's POV after iLove You @ c.12:05 am) *"The Best Damn Thing" - Avril Lavigne *"The Break-Up Song" - Greg Kihn Band *"The Only Exception" - Paramore *"The Saltwater Room" - Owl City *"The One That Got Away" - Katy Perry *"The Story Of Us" - Taylor Swift *"This Is Our Someday" - Big Time Rush 'U' *"Use Somebody" - Kings Of Leon 'W' *"Waiting For a Girl Like You- Foreigner *We are Never Ever Getting Back Together - Taylor Swift *"We'll Be A Dream" - We the Kings *"What Hurts The Most" - Rascal Flatts *"Why Say Anything Nice" - Barenaked Ladies (Carly's POV in "iDate Sam and Freddie") *"Wish You Were Here"- Avril Lavigne *"Without You (Feat. Usher)" -David Guetta *"Wouldn't Change A Thing" by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas *"Want U Back" - Cher Lloyd ft Astro *"What Makes You Beautiful" - One Direction (What makes Sam beautiful, Freddie thoughts) *"Who's That Boy" - Demi Lovato ft Dev 'Y' *"You Always Hurt The One You Love" - Michael Buble, Ryan Gosling, Spike Jones, Mills Bros. etc. *"You Belong With Me" - Taylor Swift *"Your Love Is My Drug" - Ke$ha *"You Make Me Feel"- Cobra Starship *You're Not Sorry - Taylor Swift *"Yours To Hold" - Skillet *"You And I"- ''Chance *"You're The Reason"- Victoria Justice 'Z''' *"Zero Gravity" - David Archuleta Category:Songs Category:Relationships Category:Shipping Category:Music Category:Pairings Category:Freddie's Dates/Crushes Category:Sam's Dates/Crushes